Zutara drabbles
by Xannijn
Summary: A collection of Zutara drabbles, mostly twoshots. Some of them a bit passionated, other kinda depressing, and some sorta funny. Some contain adult content, so bewaaaare...
1. Intro 0 catch me

Hmmm, I'm bored, and I have to keep myself busy, so I'm going to write a drabble! Or even better: a complete series of drabbles! (Zutara ofcourse, just as everything else I ever wrote on this site!)

Okay, just as a warning, these drabbles are rated T. Because of offending language, better know as "fuck", adult content, better known as "sex", and character death, better know as "character death". (Lol:P) Okay? Get the warning? Don't flame if you see fuck in some sentences, two characters screwing each other or one of the characters crushing to death!

Sorry for saying it so rude, but I warn everybody for this in every story I have, and still they DARE to say "Oh no, sex! My eyes, they BURN!" or something like that. If you'd ask me, sex is one of the most normal things on earth. If there wouldn't be sex, YOU wouldn't be here either!

Good. So just leave if you prefer not to read drabbles with sex in it, instead of telling me about it in a flame. Because maybe you haven't noticed, but I wrote these drabbles, so I know it very well when there's sex in it, you don't have to tell me that again… And yes, I know I said the word 'sex' 7 times now. Call the police.

Anyway, enjoy these drabbles filled with Zutarafluffiness! Let's START!

I think I'll write something not too passionated as a first drabble, but… Ah, actually it depends on you. If you think this is passion, then this is a passionated drabble. Or else it's just an ordinairy Zutaradrabble in your eyes. Read to find out!

Catch me

It was a sunny afternoon, somewhere in the earthkingdom. The gaang was enjoying the beautiful day, everyone on his or her own way.

Katara sat somewhere in the grass, staring at Zuko, who was looking up at the sky. His gaze seemed never ending, like his thoughts where far away, far away from reality. She locked her arms around her knees and released a deep sigh. Zuko didn't knew what an impact he had on her, he had no idea how much he ment to her.

She crawled up and walked to Zuko. She hung over his head and smiled.

'What are you doing?' she asked. Zuko sighed and pushed her aside a bit.

'Nothing.' he said shortly.

Katara sat down next to him and looked up at the sky as well. 'But that's boring! Don't you want to have some fun?'

Zuko didn't answer her. Katara pulled at his sleeve, teasing him a bit. 'Oh come on, I know you want to have fun!'

She crawled on top of his muscled body and Zuko gasped. He felt her hips pressed on his and her breasts on his chest, while her hand was playing with his hair. He felt something inside him single when her face was pleasantly close to him, looking in his eyes.

'Atleast I do…' she whispered. Zuko swallowed something down his throat. He leaned forward a bit, so their noses were nearly touching each other.

'So do I.' he said quietly. But before he had a chance to press his lips against hers, a bright smile colored her face and she jumped up.

'Okay! Come on, try to catch me!' she said, teasing him as a child. She pulled him up and Zuko felt confused, but the moment he saw her running away, he ran after her.

He tried to catch up with her, but Katara ran as fast as she could. She laughed loudly when she saw Zuko chasing her, a bright smile coloring his face as well.

He didn't care about chasing her. He could catch up with her easily, but played the game with her for a while. He enjoyed the smooth way her hips moved as he ran after her, and the bright blue of her eyes staring back at him.

Once he had enough of the running, he catched up with her. He jumped in front of her and pulled her with him on the ground. He fell on top of her and Katara laughed, having fun with the whole thing.

Her laughed was abrupted the moment Zuko pressed his lips on hers. After a short gasp, she moaned softly. Her moaning made Zuko go further, he felt like he just had to. He sucked a few short times on her lips, wanting her to let him in. She slowly opened his mouth and Zuko pressed his tongue between her lips. They both groaned happily as his tongue stroke over hers, doing whatever his lusts desired for.

When he pulled back, Katara breathed heavily. He smiled and held his lips by her ear.

'Cotcha.'

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

Most of my drabbles will be something like this, sometimes with more or less passion ofcourse, that's different from drabble to drabble. I hope you liked it, please REVIEW:D!


	2. Sakura

Hmm, it's too late to start an other chapter on "Dilemma of two dreams", I don't feel like working further on "Forbidden love" either, so I want to write a drabble!

Uhm… Damn, where's the inspiration when you need it? Oooh I have it! Something short but cute! You'll like this!

0000000000000000

Sakura

Zuko yawned and opened his eyes. He saw Katara, laying next to him in the large bed.

She wore her sleepingdress, slid up a bit. He saw her beautiful leg crossed over her other leg, nearly asking him to caress it. He wanted to touch her, hold her, do what he desired for more than anything else for the moment.

He threw an arm over her and pulled her closer, feeling her beautiful body being pressed against his. It made him desire for her even more.

'Katara…' he whispered. Katara moaned, it seemed like she just woke up. His hand slid over her soft arm and he smiled.

'It's been a while, you know…' he said. Katara sighed and jerked his hand away. 'Zuko, I'm tired…' she yawned

But Zuko wouldn't give up that easily. His hand slid up, over her leg. His hand dissapeared under her dress, making Katara gasp.

'Zuko!' she yelled. Zuko ignored her and kept doing what he wanted to do. Katara pulled his hand away and pointed at the door, smiling.

'Sakura's awake.' she said.

Zuko looked up at the door. Katara was right, their fiveyearold daughter was staring at them, dubbing the sand out of her eyes. With her teddybear in her arms she came in and looked up at her parents, with shiny eyes.

'I can't sleep.' she said. Zuko smiled and placed his hand on the bed, making clear she should come closer.

'Crawl in, hunny.' he said. Sakura cheered and ran to the bed, huge in her eyes. Katara lifted her up so she could crawl between her mother and father. She burried her face in the phillows and held her father tight.

'Thank you, daddy…' she whispered, falling asleep slowly. Zuko and Katara both smiled, They stared each other in the eyes for a while and pressed a short kiss on each others lips. Zuko's lusts were gone right away.

Because how ow could he be thinking about his lusts, when his little angel was sleeping next to him?

00000000000000000000000000000

I always think it's cute to see Zuko and his child, teehee! - I always use the names Sakura for their daughter of Haru for their son, Kira and Hiro are two of my favorite names too. And I think Zuko can be a very caring father! I hope you liked this drabble, please REVIEW!:D


	3. No

Well, because love isn't always a happy thing, I think I'll write something to make you sob now. Read the other two drabbles if your feeling too depressed by this, they are written to give you a smile.

I can't tell anything YET, just read the drabble for that…

No

Katara had a bright smile on her face. She was the happiest girl on the world: Zuko was back!

He traveled to the firenation for some reason, propably to talk to his father. Ozai said he'd be giving Zuko an other chance to be fireprince, without having to bring the Avatar with him. And since Aang became his friend, this seemed a pretty nice offer to him.

And today the big day arrived: Zuko was finally coming back. With good news or bad news, that didn't matter to her. She just wanted to see him again, after all those weeks of loneliness.

She saw Iroh, sitting somewhere in the forest. She bit on her lip, he was propably angry because she was a bit late. She had promised to be there in time, but it seemed like she was unable to keep that promise.

'Iroh?' she asked. Iroh didn't even look at her. He ran away, without saying a word.

Katara lifted an eyebrow. Why did he run away? She was only ten minutes late, he couldn't be THAT angry because of that…

Aang ran after Iroh and shouted something.

'Iroh! Iroh, come back! It's not your fault!' he yelled. Now Katara understood even less of what was happening. What wasn't his fault?

She saw Sokka, sitting somewhere near her. A smile appeared on her face: finally someone she could communicate with, her brother could tell her what was going on.

She sat down next to her brother and looked up at him. His gaze was staring of at the distance, sunken away in thoughts. Katara pulled at his sleeve, trying to get his attention.

'Sokka, what's going on here?' she asked. Sokka released a deep, heavy sigh. He closed his eyes and a cold shiver crawled over his back.

'I wish I had been nicer to him. For heavensake, I was such an asshole to him! He deserved way better than me, being the fireprince seemed like the best that could happen to him! But it wasn't, Katara, it wasn't…'

Katara felt something strange in her belly, a feeling with no words for it. Like she knew what he was talking about, but doubted at the same time. Like she refused to believe it.

'Sokka? What are you talking about? Where's Zuko?' she asked again. He released a trembling sigh and stared at his sister.

'I'm sorry, Katara…' he whispered.

Katara gasped. Her eyes widened, she wanted to ask more questions but she had no chance. Sokka turned her head to the bushes in front of them. Katara understood what he was trying to say and she crawled up, shaking on her legs. She tried to find her way through the bushes, and once she reached the other side, she stared at the ground in front of her. Aghast, broken, afraid of what she saw, the body laying in front of her. The deep, bleeding wounds, the coldness of his skin, the empty gaze in his closed eyes. And most of all, the sword bored through his heart.

Katara could not speak, could not say anything, she only whispered one word…

'No…'

Damn, that's depressing. And in a strange way, I loved writing this. If you liked this, then REVIEW!:D


	4. At the other side

Hmm, I have inspiration for a new story, but I have to know for sure if it's good enough or not. So I'll be making a drabble about it first!

Enjoy!-

(P.S.: If I have decided to write this story, then this drabble is the summary)

At the other side

Katara stood at the river. Her gaze ran over the other side, searching for someone.

A few days ago, she discovered their new neighbors, living at the other side of the river. Her father didn't feel like talking to them , after all they were firenation. The old lady living next to them told him they were, but Katara didn't believe her. That mad old woman was getting close to the end of her days, so it was obvious that she was mistaking. There was nothing wrong with that new family.

A gasp escaped form her throat when she heard the door behind her opening. Luckily there was no one there. The last thing she could now use were her step-brothers. Why on earth did her father have to marry that slut he met on the battlefront? Why on earth did she have to have such perverted sons? Since she was the only girl at that side of the river, fifteen years old now, her step-brothers saw her as the perfect victim. She had gone through so much pain since they were here. Those boys did the worst things ever to her: they hit her when they were angry about something, they teased her when they thought they were funny and she didn't even WANT to think about what Daichi, the oldest brother of the three, did to her. Luckily Sokka was there to protect her, just as Takeshi, on of her step-brothers, but of course they couldn't be with her all the time. And when they weren't, her other two step-brothers grabbed their chances, as if it was a silly game to them.

She saw the door opening at the other side of the wide river, and finally she saw the one she wanted to see.

The boy - or man, she didn't know for sure yet - came out. She could recognize him by the scar on the left side on his face, and his tall figure rose above all. He saw her too and waved.

Katara sat down in the water and stared at him. He did the same, and it felt like they were staring straight in each others eyes. However it was hard to see the tiny details on the face, including eyes. The distance between them was way too far, the river was at least twenty meters wide.

Katara smiled. Her gaze ran over her own house and the other houses, to check if she was alone. Once she knew for sure she was, she bended some water into a heart, and shot it to the other side. The heart scattered against him and he smiled as well. She saw him standing up and waving at her again, making sure he had her attention. He jumped up and landed back on his hands. As a true acrobat, he walked through the water on his hands. With a backward jump he landed back on his feet, making the water around him splash up.

A bright smile colored her face and she clapped in her hands. He smiled as well and bowed friendly for her. Katara laughed when she saw his manners.

The door behind her opened for real this time and her father came out.

'Katara? It's time for dinner, sweaty.' he said. Katara nodded and waited until her father left again. She turned her head back to the boy at the other side and pressed a kiss on her hand, which she blew to him after that. He pretended to catch the kiss and brought it to his lips. He blew a kiss to her as well and Katara did the same as what he had done.

A smile appeared on her face. Tomorrow she'd be crossing the bridge, and she'd be with him the entire night. She wanted to feel his hands on her body again, his lips locked with hers, his body close with hers, very close... Yes, tomorrow she'd visit him again, there...

At the other side.

So? What do you think? Should I make a story out of this? I think it's a pretty good idea, tell me in a review whether I should write this story or not. To be honest: I'd love to write it! I have SO much inspiration for it!-

REVIEW!:D


	5. Don't

**I have the WORST mood ever… Perhaps I can write it out of my system, atleast I hope so. A fluffy Zutaradrabble should do the trick!**

**Hmm, let's see… What shall I choose as plot… Oh! Oh! I have it! But I can't say, just read the drabble to know!XD**

Don't

Zuko felt strange. It felt like lightning shot him in the back, forcing him to walk on, while the wind was stopping him, stopping him from this hard decision. This big step he wanted to take.

He released a deep sigh. In an other way, he didn't WANT this at all. He felt more like he had to, just to prevent future problems. He would make everyone feel so much better by doing this, everyone he ever knew.

He felt the wind blowing in his face, he never knew wind could feel so bad. It felt like a knife of ice was cutting his face.

He stared under his feet and took a deep breath. The roof he stood up was high, really high, it seemed like the ground was miles away. But of course he knew it wasn't more than twenty meters or something, once he'd jump, he'd hit the ground fast. Fast enough to get rid of every memory torturing his mind, waking him up every night again, just by thinking of it or seeing it all back in a dream.

The moment he wanted to step over the edge, ready to end his horrible life, two arms locked around his waist. He felt himself being pulled back, against the body of someone else.

He turned his head and gasped, while he stared in two deep, blue eyes. Katara stood there, just holding him and looking up in his gaze.

'Don't.' she said suddenly, breaking the silence. Zuko sighed and tried to push Katara away.

'Go away, Katara. I don't want you to see me jumping off this building.'

'I won't let you!' she yelled. Zuko growled and pulled her hands off his body, but she gripped back fiercely. She squeezed in his shirt while she pulled him closer, tighter against her.

'Don't do this, you don't have to!'

'Yes I do!' Zuko snarled. 'There's nothing I can do in this world! Nothing but screwing other peoples life up! Nobody loves or even LIKES me here, I want to go!'

Katara felt tears burning behind her eyes. 'Where on earth are you going then?' she asked, sobbing a bit. Zuko looked up at the sky and his gaze was filled with desire, desire for the other side.

'Nowhere on earth. I want to see her again, I HAVE to see my mother again!'

'But Zuko,' Katara argued, 'you don't know for sure if she's dead or not!'

Zuko growled again. He hit Katara in the face, so she fell on the roof. Katara lay there, breathing heavily, staring in Zuko's golden eyes.

'Fine…' she whispered, while caressing the cheek he hit. She crawled back up and nearly fell down again, having troubles with her balance.

'If you want to end your life to see your mother again…'

She turned to the edge of the roof and a tear rolled over her cheek.

'…then I want to end my life to see you again.' she said, finishing her sentence.

Zuko gasped when he saw her running to the edge he stood by, ready to jump. The moment she jumped, Zuko locked an arm around her waist.

'Don't!' he yelled. He held Katara tight, while she hung over the edge. She breathed heavily in fear, staring at Zuko. His eyes were glittering with tears, thinking about what he had nearly lost.

He pulled her back up. The moment she stepped back on the roof, they both held each other tight.

'I love you too much for letting you do that…' he whispered in her ear. Katara closed her eyes and squeezed in his shoulder.

'Now you know how your mother's feeling now…' she said. Zuko gasped. He looked up at the sky, smiling. She was right, his mother didn't want him to do this either.

He pressed a tender kiss in Katara's neck and closed his eyes. So this was the love he had to miss for so many years. The caring love a mother could give a child, it seemed a lot like the love Katara could give him.

The tender love of a girl...

**(Aaah… That helped. It wasn't as fluffy as I wanted it to be, but I like the idea I came up with after a few minutes thinking. I hope you liked it too, please REVIEW!:D)**

**(P.S.: Yes, I know this is the same drabble the as the one between my few songfics. I thought it would fit better in here.)**


	6. Darkness

Okay, I'm doing my very best on the updates for the stories "Dilemma Of Two Dreams", "Forbidden Love" and "At The Other Side", (Yes, I made a story out of the drabble!-) but they're not finished yet. So I'm writing a drabble to make sure you won't get bored!

Darkness

Darkness. Nothing could ever be worse than darkness to Zuko.

He wasn't afraid of the dark, he just disliked darkness. It gave him the feeling of loneliness, of complete ban. Even worse was a tiny light in the darkness. A light that was supposed to bring hope, hope of the sun and the warmth. But to Zuko a light in the darkness only made things worse. A tiny light wasn't enough, he needed the sun. Light could only wake up his desire for the sun, could only torture him with the urge for more.

But for the moment, things were different. He shared the darkness with someone else now, that made a huge difference. It was like the difference between walking over hot coals with or without shoes, like the difference between falling off a mountain with or without parachute. Katara was with him now, sharing the pleasant warmth of the sheets covering them. The darkness made it impossible for him to see the elegant shape of her body, but he could feel it. He could guess what it looked like, just by touching it. Touching every inch of her beautiful body, sliding his hand over her soft skin, exploring her neck with tender kisses. The image of her slim waist appeared as he stroke his hands over her belly, up and down from her hips to her midriff.

He released a deep sigh when he pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers. She was fast asleep, every muscle on her body felt so relaxed. He lay his hand on her chest and enjoyed the feeling of her heartbeat, calm and tenseless. Her entire body felt so soothing, he inhaled the rest she had when he hid his face in her neck. It smelled sweet and fresh, like sleep itself.

A few moments later, he had a last look in the darkness. There was nothing wrong with darkness.

Never ending darkness.

(That was amusing!- I was SO bored, I just had to write something. Oh, I know I've said it before, but I'll say it again: the drabble "At the other side" had been turned into a story! If you liked the drabble, then you'll probably like the story as well. It's on my profile (Duh…) and it's called "At the other side". (DUH!!)

Anyway, REVIEW!:D)


	7. Spring

**I've just updates "At the other side", and I still want to write something. So I'll make this drabble, a happy one, so I can sleep well!- (It's 21.20h now here in Belgium, and I want to get up earlier tomorrow, so I'll make sure I'll be in my warm, soft bed at 10.00h)**

**Now all I need is an idea… hmmm… Oh, I think I have it! Read!-**

Spring

The sun was shining, and Katara sat in the grass. She stroke her hand over the spikes of the grass carpet and enjoyed the warmth of the sun on her face. The sweet scent of spring was everywhere, making Katara close her eyes in enjoyment.

When she opened her eyes again, she saw the rest of the spring beauty. The flowers were blooming delightfully, as if they absorbed the sunlight and brought the brightness of it to their colorful flower leaves. A few birds were singing their song aloud, giving the spring beaut a special tint.

She loved it so much. The warmth of the sun, the scent of the grass, the flowers blooming everywhere, and…

Someone squattered down behind her and put his hands over her eyes.

'Guess who?' Zuko whispered in her ear. Katara smiled and leaned against his chest a bit.

'Santa?' she asked playfully. Zuko laughed and pulled her against him.

'Yes, Santa it is! I have your Christmas gift, good child!' he laughed. Katara smiled again and cuddled against him. 'Okay, show me!' she said.

Zuko kindly turned her, so they were facing. He pulled his hands back and held a flower in front of her eyes. Katara enjoyed the scent of the flower and its bright colors, while she pressed a tender kiss on his lips. She rested against his chest again and stared at the flower in her hand, while Zuko stroke his hand through her hair kindly.

She loved it so much. The warmth of the sun, the scent of the grass, the flowers blooming everywhere, and her very own Zuko.

**That was a short one… I'll be working on longer ones, unless if you want me to keep them short. R'n'R please!-**

…**I miss spring so much!**


	8. Understand

**Sigh Exams are torturing me! Luckily, the only exam we have tomorrow is Dutch. I'm not that bad at Dutch, it's easy, all we have to do is write an essay and make a few exercises. So that's why I'll be writing a drabble! (P.S.:For the ones following one of my other stories, update for each story will be sent it the 15th of December. Please understand that the time line is different here in Belgium, so it could be 14 or 16 December as well.)**

**Hmm… Okay, I have it!**

Understand

'What's wrong, scarface? Lost your tongue?' Katara snarled at Zuko. Ignoring her offendings, he remained calm. Why on earth would he ever tire himself by arguing to that peasant? She wasn't worth it, she wasn't worth anything. Her so called insults didn't hurt him, it were only words. Words weren't worth anything either.

She firmly kicked against his shine-bone, making him moan in pain.

'Get up!' she yelled. Anger flowed through her veins, it seemed like blood was been replaced by every bit of irritation she could possibly feel. Everything he did irritated her: the way he just sat there, the way he ignored her, and especially the way how he belonged to the firenation. The firenation could only do bad things. She had NEVER heard a story about the firenation without a massacre, a murder or a tear. The firenation had killed her mother, Zuko was part of the firenation. For the moment, Zuko seemed to be the murderer.

'Fuck you!' she yelled. 'Why would I even care? You're too weak to attack me, to lazy! No wonder you belong to the firenation, you're just a part of all those assholes ruining other peoples lives! No one cares about you! Not even your own father, since he banished you!'

Zuko gasped and looked up at her. He glared at her and stood up, his fists trembling in anger as his body heat rose. Words weren't offending, but memories were.

He shot flames at her, while the anger inside of him grew stronger. It didn't stop him, it actually gave him an extra reason to fight with her, to cool his anger off. Using her seemed like the perfect opportunity, he could work anything out on her. She was too young and weak to defend herself anyway.

He teased on her first, by just shooting flames in front of her. She couldn't help to screech aloud when one of the flames hit her feet. Once she lost her balance, Zuko kicked her on the ground, giving her a nasty smile.

'You should bring your element the next time you'll challenge me!' he said. Katara glared at him and tried to push his foot off her, but he pinned her against the ground hardly. A screech escaped from her throat, while Zuko growled in anger.

'Give me one good reason to keep you alive!' Katara was having troubles with breathing, the rocks on the ground seemed to bore through her skin. But still she refused to show any kind of weakness to him, he would NOT see her weak side.

'Because you don't have a reason to kill me either!' she snarled. Zuko wanted to react on that, but the only thing coming out when he opened his mouth was a short gasp. He shut his mouth again and lowly took his foot off her. They stared at each other for a while, just staring. As if they wanted to read each others mind.

Suddenly, Katara made a water whip out of the water she carried in her flask. Zuko was the one being hit on the ground now, crushing on the hard rocks. Katara threw the water she had over him and turned it into ice, covering his entire body. Frozen against the ground, Zuko tried to free himself, while Katara looked down on him. He looked up at her, his eyes emotionless.

'Just kill me. Just end this all, I'm sick of it! I'm sick of everything in this world!' He saw Katara doubting, it made the frustration inside of him even worse.

'Do it!' he yelled. Katara bit on her lip. As she slowly pressed the ice on his body together, she could hear him moaning in pain. Everything on his body was squeezed together, slowly being crushed by the ice. Once she heard his screams, she could no longer take it. The ice scattered to pieces and Zuko was freed out of its firm grip. He breathed heavily, while his entire body trembled in pain and cold.

Katara squattered down next to him, slowly laying a hand on his cheek. Her other hand was pressed on his scar, making him open his eyes in a shock.

'I can't.' she said quietly. Zuko wanted to react on that again, but could not speak. He slowly closed his eyes again and fell unconscious, as if sleeping. Katara pulled him up a bit and held him tight, hiding her face in his neck.

She was wrong: Zuko wasn't part of that world. He wasn't part of any world anymore. He had gone through too much pain to be a part of the world she knew, he lived in his own world. She would never understand what was going on in his world, she could understand him. Understand and support him.

A slight smile appeared on Zuko's face when she whispered something in his ear.

'I understand you…'

**Yeah, I know, this one was random. But it was really fun to write. I hope I can write a drabble each day of the exams, or maybe even update "at the other side", that would be awesome!-**

**(P.S.:REVIEW!:D)**


	9. Our secret

**I had this drabble between my other files a while, but I never used it. I changed a few tiny details and used it as my birthday update, enjoy!- (Once again: yes, I KNOW I'm a day late with this birthday update!)**

Our secret

Katara sighed, this was just perfect… She was lost, Sokka, Aang and Toph were gone, and worst of all: she was all alone. If there was something she really hated, it was being alone.

Her brother wasn't here to hold her, to tell her she was safe. Every night, when she felt scared, Sokka heard her sobbing and crawled next to her. He held her tight and soothed her, every night. But now he wasn't here, she had no idea were he was!

She looked around her and bit on her lip. The forest she walked in was scaring her, it seemed like every tree tried to grab her, like the fog crawling over the ground would swallow her down. Even the moon scared her now.

So she stared running, running and running, as fast as she could. She ran against a tree, and screeched. She pushed her away from the tree and ran on, deeper in the forest.

She tripped over a rock and fell forward. She moaned in pain the moment she hit the ground, and pressed her teeth together. She wanted to go home, she wanted to get out of here! She didn't want to be alone!

So she crawled back up and ran away, tears burning behind her eyes. She wanted Sokka back, she wanted someone to hold her, she wanted someone to take away the loneliness she felt now.

When she jumped through some bushes, she tripped again. But instead of falling on the ground, she fell in two strong arms. She felt the fierce grip locking around her waist and her body was pressed against someones chest.

She looked up, so she could see the face of the person holding her, and gasped.

It was Zuko.

He caressed her back softly and Katara was surprised by the way he touched her, so kind and relaxing. She closed her eyes and squeezed in his shoulder a bit, but gasped and jumped back after that.

'Back off!' she yelled. Zuko sighed and stepped backward. He held his hands up, as if being arrested.

'I'm gone, I'm gone…' he said, trying to calm her down a bit. Katara breathed heavily, the long distance she ran demanded his price. She felt her legs trembling in fatigue, but turned her hands into fists and pressed them together, so she could show a form of strength against him.

'If you want to fight, then… then… Then do it!' she said. Zuko shook his head and lowered his hands again, feeling ridiculous by holding them up so high.

'I'm not here to fight you. Actually, you were the one running in my arms, I didn't grab you or something.' He felt a form of hate in his body, and glared at the waterbender. 'I wouldn't even want to!' he snarled. Katara stepped forward, challenging.

'Like I would EVER let you do that!' she replied. He growled and stepped forward as well, making it seem like a game. The simple embrace a few moments ago, turned out to become a fight.

Zuko shot a warning shot in front of her feet, what made Katara fall back. She gasped in pain and surprise, and Zuko pulled her up by her collar.

'Mind your words, little waterbender!' he threated. But Katara pressed her teeth together in anger and tried to pull her dress out of his firm grip. Unfortunately, the firebender was at least twice as strong as she was.

She tried to bite in his hand, but missed. Zuko gasped and threw her away, glaring at her.

'Filthy snake!' he snarled. Katara didn't mind his so called insult and stood up again, running in his direction. She tried to hit him in the face, but Zuko avoided the hit easily. When she kept trying to hit, him Zuko growled in anger and hit his fist in her face, making her smack on the ground.

He breathed heavily, and noticed the blood on his hand. His gaze ran over the spurts of red over his hand and the girl laying on the ground somewhere, movingless.

He gasped and squattered down next to her. He turned her head so he could see her face, biting on his lip when he saw it. Her eyes were closed, a line of blood streamed over her lips and he could hardly hear her breath. He bit on his lip again and laid his hand on her cheek, caressing her jawline carefully with his thumb.

'Wake up, peasant! Come on, just wake up!' he said, nearly commanding. But when her eyes remained closed, he pulled her up and pressed her against the tree, to see whether that could wake her up or not. Her face was covered with a strange look, like she was having pain without knowing it. This poor girl hadn't done anything bad to him, there were a few days when she even offered her help, and he had just hurt her. He had hurt an innocent, young, beautiful girl.

He pressed his body against hers and held her by her waist with one hand, while his other hand caressed her back of her head. His forehead leaned against hers and he stared at her closed eyes, feeling guilty because of the painful expression on her face. Perhaps he could take the pain away, he just had to try it. She never had hurt him, he was the one who had hurt her now.

He pulled her head closer to his and he placed his lips on hers. He closed his eyes and kissed her softly, while she woke up slowly. She gasped when she felt his lips pressed against hers, but instead of attacking him, she felt a relaxing wave running through her body. A wave of desire.

So she kissed him as well, waking the flame in his body. His tongue ran over her neck and he stopped to kiss sometimes, making Katara moan quietly. She threw her head in the back of her neck, giving him all the space he needed to kiss her tenderly. His lips locked with hers again, kissing her fiercely. She threw her arms over his neck and pulled herself up, deepening the kiss and releasing a satisfied sigh. When she sighed, Zuko took his chance to slid his tongue in her opened mouth, groaning loudly when he stroke his tongue over hers. She answered the kiss fiercely, tugging at his shirt to add more passion.

After a while, they ran out of breath and had to break apart. They breathed heavily and stared in each others eyes, only half aware of what had happened. Zuko leaned forward again and ran his tongue over the curve of her ear, lustily and teasingly at the same time.

'This is our secret…'

**I like this version of the drabble, I made the makeoutscene a bit more… More… Ah well, you know. (Can't find the right word for the moment…)**

**This was the birthday update I promised, one day late, I hope you liked it and please review!: )**


	10. Irony

**Rumble… DOH! That's my stomach! Damn, I'm so hungry, but dad's not finished cooking yet… So I'll have to wait. Time to write a drabble!XD**

Irony

'Zuko?' Katara asked, while they were sitting on the bed. Zuko turned his head, making sure they were facing each other and gave her a smile.

'Yeah?'

Katara bit on her lip and rubbed the back of his neck.

'I was just wondering, how angry would you be if I'd tell you I'm pregnant?'

Zuko gasped and his eyes grew bigger, as his mouth fell open in surprise. Pregnant? His Katara, pregnant? Unbelievable! He never really hated children, but never really liked them either. How could he be a father already?

It was their own fault though. The past months, they weren't able to control their own lusts. Zuko felt horney around the clock, and Katara begged him to make love to her almost every night. Of course she was pregnant now! And on the other side, he didn't really mind. A child… Someone calling you daddy, someone asking you to play games with him, someone who wants you to tell stories about gnomes and elves. It sounded nice to him, actually. A son he could teach everything he knew, or a daughter he could treat as his jewel… There were no words that could say how happy he felt now!

'I… unbelievable, Katara, I…'

'Oooh great! 'Cause I'm not!'

Damn.

**Oooh great! Dad's setting the table! I'll go and help, hope you liked the drabble!**

**(Please review)**


	11. Merry Christmas

**MERRY CHRISTMAS TO EVERYONE! Usually I hate December, but that doesn't mean I can't write a drabble now. ENJOY!**

Merry Christmas

Zuko was nervous, VERY nervous. He was walking through the room, from one side to another, just to make sure his nerves wouldn't freak him out. His gaze was locked on the door at all times, waiting for someone to come in.

The door opened, and a bright smile colored his face. He grabbed whoever was walking in and held him tight, nearly squashing him to death.

'Oooh finally! How is she? How is she?'

Unfortunately, the one in his arms was Sokka. He let go of him right away and released a deep sigh in disappointment. He had expected someone else, someone who could bring him good news. Sokka wiped invisible dust off his clothes and looked up at Zuko.

'I was about to ask you the exact same question.' he said. Zuko sighed again and sat down on one of the chairs, his gaze still focused on the door saying "doctors room". Why was everything taking so long? Why wasn't he allowed to be with her now? To be with THEM now?

Huang - the doctor - had told him that Katara's condition wasn't so good, so he preferred Zuko to wait in the waiting room. A bit unusual, yet the best thing he could do now. Things were about to get tough for Huang, and that was no wonder: Katara was a bit young, and the baby's pulse wasn't that good. Zuko could only cause infections, or distract the doctor.

And then FINALLY the door opened. Huang smiled at him, but was pushed aside by the exited Zuko.

Zuko ran in and looked around him, trying to find Katara. And there she was: laying on a bed, holding something in her arms. She looked exhausted, yet happy at the same time.

Zuko squattered down next to her and stared at what she held, his smile growing bigger and bigger. Katara smiled as well and stared at the fresh born baby, sleeping peacefully in her arms. She turned her head to Zuko and tears of luck burned behind her eyes, as she laid the baby in Zuko's big, strong hands, since the baby was small enough to fit in there. He could not speak, impression had blocked his voice, only Katara had the ability to say something.

'Merry Christmas…' she whispered, as the baby slowly woke up, opening his bright, blue eyes.

After nine months, Haru was born…

**Maybe some of you happen to know Haru and Huang, but it doesn't matter if you don't. Their roles are important in Dilemma of two dreams, not in this drabble.**

**Merry Christmas to y'all!: )**


	12. Noise

**Sigh The update for Dilemma of two dreams is finished, but I'll wait until it's about 20:00 h here in Belgium, and after that I'll practice my manga a bit. So for the moment I'll write a drabble, just to make sure I won't get bored!**

Noise

It was late, and Zuko and Katara were both reading a book. Their child, Haru, walked in and held his teddy bear close, sucking his thumb. Katara gasped when she saw him and rushed over to him.

'Haru, baby, why aren't you asleep yet? It's bedtime for little boys like you.' Haru didn't answer her, he asked an other question instead.

'What were you two doing yesterday? You were very noisy…'

Zuko nearly choked in his tea and Katara gasped again. While her cheeks turned red, she took the child in her arms. 'Uhm… What are you talking about, sweety?'

'It's true!' he said. 'You were making really really much noise, and mommy kept yelling daddy's name. You sounded angry, was it because daddy was been naughty?'

Katara's heart wanted to say "He sure was, VERY naughty!", but her mind chose something else instead.

'Just go back to bed, sweetheart.'

'Oh! Oh! Me get it!' he said, sounding a bit sad. 'Daddy was hurting mommy, a lot I think, because you kept making strange noises.' Haru started to imitate the "strange noises" and moaned and groaned loudly, though he didn't knew what he was doing. Katara nearly cried out and laid her hand on his small mouth, making sure no one else could hear this.

'We were just, uhm… You know, we were…'

'Making you a baby sister!' Zuko said, interrupting her. Katara wanted to react to that, but Haru was faster than she was.

'A baby sister? How?'

Zuko stood up and squattered down in front of his son, laying a hand on his shoulders. 'I told you babies live in mommy's belly for a while, but you probably want to know how they get in there.'

Haru nodded and Zuko continued. 'Well, we need to call your sister first, making sure she crawls in herself. So we had to make very much noise, just to make sure she could hear us, since she lives in the earthkingdom.'

'Oh! Now I get it!' Haru said happily. Katara laughed a bit as they saw the child heading back for it's room, feeling a lot wiser now.

**Some day, EVERY child asks these tough questions. So I thought I could use it in a drabble. Hope you liked it and please review!: )**


	13. Privacy

**Sigh I am SO bored and SO tired from last night… Update for Dilemma of two dreams is finished, so I'll write a drabble now!**

**Oh, you know I always tell when I made another vid, so I'll tell you now as well: I made another vid! It's Zutara and sorta funny I think, depends on what you think of it. My sister laughed with it, but she's an easy laugher. **

**Anyway, have a look if you want to, after reading this drabble of course!**

…**Maybe I should warn you for minor adult content now… Yeah, that's a good idea: WARNING! MINOR ADULT CONTENT! Nothing really serious, but it's just to be safe.**

Privacy

Zuko pulled Katara with him to one of the rooms on the ship, enjoying the way she giggled. There was nothing he liked more than the sound of her laugh or the warmth of her smile. As he opened one of the doors, shushing Katara, he looked around one last time. He was lucky: it seemed like they were the only ones on the ship. Iroh was gone to buy more tea, Aang and Toph were both camping somewhere in the woods and Sokka was just… out.

He released a sigh in relief and closed the door behind him, while Katara gave him a hug from behind.

'You're sure no one else's here?' she asked, cuddling him closer. Zuko smiled and turned, making sure they were facing each other.

'No doubt about that!' he said happily. FINALLY they would be able to make out without anyone else busting them, he had missed privacy a lot. Since the Avatar was traveling with them, he'd met Katara, but it cost him his privacy. But NOT this time.

He put his hand on the back of her head and pulled her closer, locking his lips with hers and closing his eyes in enjoyment. Agni, he had missed this taste so much!

Katara answered his kiss fiercely and moaned quietly as she tugged herself up at his shirt. This time Sokka wouldn't be here to throw his boomerang at Zuko's head.

She barely noticed when he lifted her up a bit, crawling in the bed with her. It felt comfortable when he pushed her back in the pillows, nearly worshiping her neck as he kissed it softly, laying on top of her now. She lifted her chin to give him all space he needed. A smile colored his face as his hands slid down next to her and his lips met hers again.

'Katara…' he groaned quietly, placing tender kisses on her lips, nose and chin. His hands slid under her body now, and she couldn't help to gasp when he roughly grabbed her behind. Giving it firm, nearly painful squeezes, he pressed his tongue in her opened mouth and groaned even more. He liked the way she wrestled underneath him as he squeezed even harder, wrapping his tongue with hers and sometimes giving her lips soft bites. Once she was used to the tense in her bottom, she pulled him down closer to her and moaned softly under his touches.

Zuko smiled again as he kindly massaged the soft flesh of her behind, unbelievable that he had missed this THAT long!

Suddenly, they heard a voice.

'Have you seen my wallet? I think I've lost it…' Iroh crawled from under the bed.

'Hey Toph: I've found the matches!' Aang cheered, as he appeared from under the covert.

'I'm lost, where the heck am I?' Sokka opened this covert and came out.

Zuko and Katara stared at them, their cheeks turning burning red. Zuko couldn't help to sigh, so much for privacy…

The rest of the night they had to listen to Sokka's sermon.

**HAPPY NEWYEAR! Oh, and please review!-**


	14. A touch

**Gosh, I feel like I HAVE to write a drabble, just to… you know, get rid of some things in my mind. I'd rather not talk about it, if you don't mind.**

A touch

A touch, rather cold and short. It took her only a few seconds to touch my skin, simply touch it. In a kind, helpful way. I hardly noticed she didn't even use the water when she brought her hand up to my scar, though it doesn't matter. No words on earth can describe how much I want to get rid of my mark, but words in fire can. Only the words written in a flame, hidden for the bare eye, visible for my mind.

A touch, bringing me closer to the answer of so many questions. How soft are her fingertips, how horrible is my scar, how deep is her gaze. Her fingertips turned out to be softer than anything else I've ever felt. My scar seemed less horrible than I thought it is, since she didn't wince a single time when she touched it, not even a shiver running through her spine. And her gaze… Deep enough for thousandths of words, thousandths of stories and memories.

A touch, giving me the chance to read something else. Read more than just the words hidden in the fire. Her touch gave me a short look in the water for once, for one moment, one time. Though I know it wouldn't be the last time I'd be able to read the embraced words. Because what I read in her gaze when she had to leave, points to another opportunity. My gaze and her gaze locked in a moment, some kind of touch.

A touch, telling me we'll meet again.

**I saw the season finale a few days ago, and I just couldn't get the Zutara part out of my mind. So I made a short - really short - drabble about it. Please review!: **


	15. Letters

**I dunno what to do, so I'll just write a drabble I guess… I'm listening to a lovely song, you know: bleach's 1st ending? Anyway, it's beautiful, you can take that from me.**

**So uhm… Ah, what the heck, just read it.**

Letters

It was late, about two o'clock in the middle of the night. Though Katara couldn't sleep at all. Of course she couldn't sleep, why would she? Her husband was somewhere on the battlefield, to defend the watertribe, to betray everything he ever thought to love. He was fighting against his own nation and family, struggling against the embrace of fire, suffering under his emotions and memories of the past.

It had been two months since he left, leaving his pregnant wife behind him. Well, it wasn't like he had a choice, he HAD to protect his wife against anything. And since she belonged to the watertribe, he had to fight for her nation as well. He was betraying his own father, sister and even mother, and still he wanted to fight. To fight for his opposites.

Where could he be? He hadn't sent her any letters since a week ago, what could be wrong?

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Somewhere deep in the woods, a piece of paper was pinned to some branches of the trees. The bird had probably lost it there, somehow. Words were written on the paper, the writing seemed a bit scruffy, but yet readable.

_Dear Katara,_

_I don't want you to worry about me, Katara, you have enough to worry about. I'm fine, I really am. Of course: I have some injuries, but nothing more than just a few simple scratches or tiny burns. It's a war, soldiers are supposed to get hurt. I just want you to know I'm not dead._

_Now, I'm laying in my sleeping bag, staring at the stars. I don't know where we are exactly, I can only tell the trees are cold and the ground is muddy. It's probably winter. Though the only thing I can think of now is the sparkle in your eyes, reminding me of the stars. That's why I don't feel lonely now._

_The baby's probably coming, and I'd do anything to be with you the day of the birth. Though I know I can't. I don't know how this war will last, but I can't possibly make it back in time. If I can still count properly, I think the birth will be in… Two months? Maybe a bit more? _

_Anyway, tell the baby I love him/her once he's/she's born. And I want to tell you I love you too. Tomorrow we'll be off to kill more firenation soldiers, it'll be hard, but I'm sure that I can do it. You'll be by my side, right? So that means I can do anything._

_I love you,_

_Zuko_

**Hmm… I'll probably write another one someday, but now I want to do something else. Like go upstairs and hate someone, or beat up my teddy bear.**

…**No, I love my teddy!XD REVIEW!:D**


	16. Scruffy rat

**Drabble time! Drabble time! **

**Whatever I'll write now, just enjoy it!: )**

Scruffy rat

One morning, Katara was cooking something in the kitchen. It was supposed to be breakfast, but apparently it turned out to be a piece of charcoal. Usually she was patient, really patient, but this stupid bread was working on her nerves.

She wanted to throw it out of the window, but suddenly her six-year-old son ran in. He climbed on the table and jumped up and down, clearly trying to get his mommy's attention. After an irritated groan, Katara turned and faced her child.

'What is it, Haru? I'm busy!' The kid tugged at her sleeve and jumped even more, making Katara wonder where the kid got his energy. Though she knew it couldn't be HER cooking, she realized as her eyes flashed to the bunch of charcoal on the floor. The kid could be starving as well.

Haru's other hand appeared from behind his back and he held it up high, to make sure Katara could see it. Katara gasped when she saw the rat in the palm of his hand. 'Look what I've found!' the kid said happily.

'Haru!' she yelled. 'That's a rat! A scruffy, old rat! I told you NOT to bring any rats in house!'

Haru pulled a childish frown over his face and held the rat close, caressing it kindly. 'But it's all cold outside, this cutie is nearly freezing!'

Katara lifted an eyebrow as she looked out of the window, noticing the bright sun shining.

'Hunny, it's spring.' she said calmly. Haru opened his mouth again to pronounce another "but", making Katara squeal in irritation.

'No buts! I know you have a butt, baby, but you shouldn't say that out loud!'

'But you said it too!'

'Aha!' Katara said, pointing at him. 'I heard it again! If you're allowed to say "butt", then I'm allowed to say "take that rat out of my house, immediately"!'

But before Haru could say "but" again, Zuko walked out of the bathroom and waved at them, as he brushed his teeth walking by. He scratched his cheeks and chin, inspecting the scruffy tiny hairs covering his face. After stroking his hand through his wild hair, he walked over to the bedroom, to take his shaving foam.

Katara and Haru followed him with their gazes for a while, but Haru started to speak again once his father had left the room.

'See?' he said happily. 'If I have to get rid of this cute ratty, then you'll have to get rid of daddy!'

'What?!' Katara replied, giving her son a frown. 'And who says so?'

'You did, mommy.' Haru answered. 'You said you didn't want any old and scruffy rats in your house. Daddy looks just like one!'

Katara wanted to react again, but remained silence after all. It had no use to argue with her son. After a few moments, Haru realized he had won this battle, and ran outside again. The rat squealed a bit as Haru gave it a tight hug.

Katara stared at the bread laying on the floor and frowned. She couldn't control her frustration any longer, so she roughly kicked the charcoal out of the window.

And after a few moments of complete silence, she couldn't help to squeal again as she heard her son's voice,

'Hey! Mommy! I've found something really cool, and it looks just like daddy! Can I keep it? Huh? Huh?'

**Lol, I used to bring all kinds of animals home as well. XD From rabbits to birds, from silly goose eggs to baby foxes, but most of all small: old, half-dead rats. My dad never really objected, only against cats, but my mom did. God, she was sooo mad at me when I accidentally released one of the rats in the living room!:D Sigh… I'd wish she'd still be objecting.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!:D (Rats are so cute!X) )**


	17. Ugly

**Okay, I HATE AARON! Yeah, sure, "best friends forever", "Oh, come with me, lets kick the doorman's ass!"(A few moments later I had to hide in a tree, while Aaron had the chance to escape on his own)"Ooh, come with me to the dungeons, it'll be fun!"(I got lost and my uncle found me, traumatized by the drug dealers I had to run for, AGAIN!!) "Ooh! I have an idea, lets help the poor bird I accidentally knocked down, it can't POSSIBLY attack the teacher!"(Guess what happened next AND who had to clean up all the bird poop?!) "Ooh, don't worry, Xannijn: I'll get you out of the quicksand! But first I'll have to kiss my sweet little girlfriend, just wait for a minute, 'Kay?" Ugh, Jens and David had to help me instead, since prince charming was busy flirting with his girlfriend! I could've DIED!**

**And now you'll all ask me this:"Ooh, Xannijn, are you jealous?" And then I'll say:"ME? Jealous? No way!" **

**Humph! Let's just write the drabble!**

Ugly

My name's Haru, I'm five years old. That's this much! (Raises hand) Pretty good, huh?

My mommy's trying to kill me, I know it for sure! I have to eat horrible food and my daddy always says "it's good for you, son, it has lot's of _vitaminishe_s in it". I don't like _vitaminishes_ or whatever it's called, I want cookies! But my mommy won't give me any. She's too busy feeding the stupid little sister I have, that girl eats all the food in house! That's why I have to eat _vitaminishes_, she gets all the good stuff...

Daddy won't give me any cookies either. He's always SO angry to me! I once simply came into the really big room, where daddy was talking to some old ugly men, and he snarled at me with absolutely NO reason! I said:"Hey, daddy! Can I get some cookies? And can we play a game? Those old freaks won't miss you too much if you play with me a bit, right?" After that he was sooo angry, I hadn't done anything wrong!

AND Mommy won't let me poke my sister. It's MY sister, I can poke it whenever I want to! Oh and for some reason I'm not allowed to say "it" to my sister. But her head's SO big, I can't possibly call it human, right?

Mommy's been to bed with an alien, I know it for sure! That's my my sister's head's so big. Though daddy's head's big too, it's not as big as hers. And why does everyone call my sister "cute"? She's ugly! Yeah, from now on I'll call her Ugly. That's her name: Ugly.

I've been replaced by something hideous, smelly AND Ugly!

**Sigh... Okay, that calmed me down. Just review, 'kay? **

**...Oh okay, I'm jealous...**


	18. Brat

**Yep, it's official now: Me+deadlinesNo chance. No update for Dilemma, and it's been like two whole weeks since my last update, so I'd better work on a VERY good twoshot for you all. Don't shoot me!**

**Cool off a bit, 'kay? (Tosses you a piece or paper) Here, have a drabble!**

Brat

Zuko sat somewhere in the palace on a chair, reading one of the scrolls Iroh once gave him. While he did his very best to enjoy the silence in the room, his son jumped in through the window. He couldn't help to gasp when Haru's hamster fell on his scroll, leaving a few droppings, and a few other mice crawled through the room. Haru hysterically jumped up and down, whether it was in excitement or because of a strong cup of coffee, he didn't know. The boy crawled on his lap and tossed the scroll to his pets, who slowly started to fill the room.

'You forgot! You forgot!' Haru squealed, rather cheering than warning. Zuko lifted an eyebrow and gave his son a strange look. 'I forgot what? To brush my teeth? Because believe me, I did.'

Haru shook his head and pointed at the door. 'No, you forgot today! Today's valentine's day, and you haven't bought mommy anything!'

Zuko managed to hold up another gasp, and pushed the boy off his lap. 'No I didn't! I bought your mom a...Uhm, I bought her a...' After a few moments of silence, Haru couldn't help to laugh again. 'You really forgot about it! I can't believe it, mommy will kill you!'

The moment Zuko wanted to react again, the door opened. Just as he had feared, his wife stood in the room, giving him a suspicious smile. A smile saying "it's valentine's day, it's valentine's day!"

Zuko swallowed something down his throat, while Katara came a few steps closer. She hung over his shoulders and pulled him in a tight hug. 'Good morning, darling!' she said, her voice nearly singing. Zuko rubbed the back of his neck and pushed her back, pulling his son closer by his hand. His eyes begged the boy for help, while Katara continued her "Hint-Hints". 'So, sweety, you do know what day it is today, don't you?'

Zuko could strangle himself for this. Year after year, he had bought or made her wonderful presents, every time he could make the sparkle in her eyes shine, like a star. And of course, he was rewarded as well, later that day when they spent the entire afternoon in bed. She did everything he wanted her to do, ev-er-y-thing. Damn, he couldn't possibly miss the best lays of the year!

'Uh, of course I do, dear! It's valentine's day.' Katara nodded and hugged him again. 'Thank god you remembered! So, is there anything special you have to give me today?'

Zuko stuttered a bit and looked around him, desperately looking for another way out. There had to be something he could do before he-

'Oh, he has, mommy!'

_Damn you, stupid brat, not now! _his mind said. But before he could do or say anything against it, Haru grabbed a mouse out of his father's pocket. Katara gave it a strange look as her son put it in the palm of her hands. 'He bought you a nice pet!'

After a few threatening moments of cold silence, the warm, bright smile on Katara's face made Zuko sigh in relief. 'Oh my god!' she squealed, as she had a better look at the mouse. 'He is adorable! Just look at this irresistible cute look in his tiny little eyes!'

Zuko smirked triumphantly as she hugged him again, putting the mouse on his head as she pulled his closer to kiss him. As her tongue nearly danced in his mouth, he knew he had earned his pleasure for the rest of the day. How many times would she do him this time? The thought could only make him smirk even more.

'So, since you seem to like this little guy a lot, shall we go to the bedroom?' he asked nonchalantly. Katara giggled when he said that and pulled herself up in his arms giving the mouse a place on the chair. He carried her off, and turned his head to wink at his son as he put his thumb up. That stupid brat seemed handy in some circumstances after all.

**Sorry for the lack on updates again! From now on, I will NEVER stop writing on Dilemma again, since that causes a horrible writer's block!!! But because we'll be going on a holiday the day after tomorrow, the update will have to wait longer than expected. **

**And for those who don't care about the entire "Dilemma" thing, just tell me what you thought of this drabble in a review. I should have warned you for referenced to sex, but I suppose we're all old enough to know where the babies come from.**

**Please review! Pretty please? REALLY pretty please? Oh yeah, Happy valentine's day to you all! **


	19. Letters 2

**Me? Dead? Where EVER did you get that idea?X) Alright, these things have been forgotten for long enough by now... Should write a drabble, don't you agree? But first:**

**Dilemma hasn't been updated for over a month by now, and to be honest, I'm in the worst writer's block ever. Any suggestion for what could happen next is welcome.**

**The reason these drabbles/other stories of mine haven't been updated for a long time by now, is because I've been working on an other story: Mine. It's complete and all send in on Zutara, dark and rated M. If anyone's interested, have a look.**

**(And those sneeky little perverts out there who only want the smut and lemon, take my advice and skip on to chapter 8 and 9, mostly 8. I know you...XP )**

**So, anywhooooo, here's the drabble! Let the depression ROLL!!**

Letter two

Katara was... smiling. Smiling brightly as if nothing could ruin her day now. After she read Zuko's last letter, the sun seemed to be shining every day, even through the rain or storm. She was so glad the letter did arrive this time, one of his last letters was two weeks late because the bird crushed down somewhere in the woods. But not with this one. She knew every single word of it by heart...

_Dear Katara,_

_I bet the baby's almost there now. Only a month left, if I'm not mistaking. A month isn't much, so you probably prepared yourself for a birth all on your own. But I think I have some good news for you..._

_We're getting close to the next front, close to the Fire Nation. We only have to fight one more time and then we'll win this battle. And if we win, all the soldiers get a chance to go home and visit their family for a while. Only for a week or two, it isn't much I know, but then I'll be able to be with you the day of the birth. Isn't that great? We can both decide on what the baby's name will be then, and I promise I'll bring you the most beautiful gifts I can come up with. I already have something for the baby, and the next thing I'll be keeping my eye on will be yours._

_Ah- well what do you know, I've just had the best idea ever! You'll know in my next letter. I wish you'd be able to send me something as well, but hey: I have to look things at the bright side for once. I can't stay the depressed teenager forever, right?_

_See you in a month!_

_With love,_

_Zuko_

Katara smiled again and rubbed her hand over her belly. 'See you in a month...'

**Tadaah, I wrote something!!XD Next – and probably last – letter can be expecteeeed... Uhm... Someday.X) Hope you liked it and – as always – please review!:)**

**(Egh, don't kill me with your flames, I didn't reread this one...)**


	20. The only non zutara drabble!

**I suppose you guys wonder what takes all of my time now... Well, let's say friends, school (exams are on the way!!), other hobbies AND this...**

**(Don't kill me in the end, pleeeaaase...X( )**

Kissing

This was... akward. No matter how hard Zuko tried, he just couldn't get used to this. Kissing... Not that the kissing itself was much of a problem, but the person who he was kissing _with_ made things complicated. He had never thought anything like this could be possible, but once again the exact opposite was proven.

'Scared?' the other said. Zuko shook his head and averted his eyes, staring at something invisible on the ground.

'Confused.'

'No need for that. Just let me start, if that makes you feel better.'

Zuko bit his lip,but his silence turned to a gasp when he saw his face comng closer to his. Two rahter big hands cupped both his cheeks and pulled him closer, and man this felt strange. _I'm such a girl..._ he thought to himself. But when their lips finally locked, all doubt vanished and made room for what he really desired.

_Dad will never agree with this! Someone can see us! We aren't allowed to do this!_ flashed through his mind, but warm lips found a way to send all wrong thoughts away. First there was emptiness, but all of that soon made room for happiness. Happiness like he had never felt before.

Jet and Zuko... Zuko and Jet... A boy and a boy... Strange, in the end it made no difference with any girl he had ever known at all.

**Muuwhaha!! KILL ME!!! I've been writing JETKO!! Give me pepper 'n call me spicy, I looove Jetko! **

**See? I'm not a Zutara-only shipper, I can live with other pairings as well!!:)**

**Go ahead and flame. I don't care. All I know is that Jetko is a nice pairing, and I'm writing the story anyway! So DUH! sticks tongue out at you And of course, everyone with a secret love for Yaoi is free to give his opinion. And all ideas/suggestions for the story are welcome.**

**This is the only non-Zutara drabble between the Zutara drabbles. Sorry about that, but ah well. Time for something FRESH!X)**

**And of course, a review would be very kind.:)**


	21. READ THIS

**UPDATE!!**

**Nah. Just kidding. No updates, EVER again, nowhere, not on any story. Surprise! I'm quitting this damn site!**

Because you see, after for about 6 months – if not more – without updates, I'm pretty sure no more will follow. Why? Well, I'll be quite easy on this:

1. This story SUCKS donkey BUTTS!

2. No one will ever enjoy a story this crappy!

3. EVERYBODY does Zutara these days, what happened to all originalities? Crack pairings? Let me tell you that I find pairings such as **Jetko** much more interesting than anything I have shipped before. Aren't gays beautiful? Even if you disagree with me, they are. They really _are_.

4. I've changed. My writing has grown better thanks to this fic, that I won't deny, though I feel that I'm done with this. Storyline bores me and I don't think there is anything left for me to do here on You probably have all forgotten this stinky little writer by now. In fact, I'd be surprised if anyone would even read this!

5. To put it simple: I've found a life. Surprise! Nights out, new hobbies, new friends, even a new boyfriend, so there might not be much time/want left for there is anyone to give me one decent reason not to get rid of this account I'd like to hear it. One voice is enough. I might even consider writing this shit after all.

If anyone might be looking for me, I'm in Belgium, drawing and writing decent stories. For those who wouldn't be able to make it to Belgium, deviantart will do just fine. Xannijn, as always.

**Meh, ah well…**

___**taps random hat on the head and grabs suitcase)**_

**Tah!**

**Xannijn**


End file.
